


旦玛赤吉桑珠的命令

by Khilouzin



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Tibetan myth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: 一个倾盆大雨的夜晚，Mū独自一人走进一个神秘山洞避雨，他在山洞里遇到一个奇怪的男子，男子向他提出了一个过分的要求……





	旦玛赤吉桑珠的命令

穆一人走在夜晚寒气逼人的山路上。  
白天半山腰下起了春天的第一场雨，到了夜晚雨水冻结成冰，混入泥土中，踩上去不仅硌，寒气还不停的往脚心处入侵，然后触电般的游遍周身。  
穆抬起脚，看到那因为寒冷而失去弹性的薄薄的鞋底已经“镶嵌”进了不少小碎石，心里不禁直犯嘀咕：早知道穿一双厚底的鞋出来，在不宜瞬移的海拔高度以上行走真不是一件容易的事情。  
月亮刚升上来不久，乌云却像被碰翻的隔宿的黑米粥一样，一个招呼也不打就浩浩荡荡从远方的天空压过来，悄无声息捎来夜雨即将来临的寒湿的味道，远方连绵的白色峰顶也纷纷没入了晦暗的夜色中。穆走到山路边缘远眺，恰好看到远处一个反射着月亮清辉的圆形湖泊开始像月蚀一般出现亏缺，亏缺慢慢的扩大，月光消失的地方便是它回归夜色的地方，湖泊渐渐消失于视野，干涸了似的。  
但是神照样在湖底沉睡。  
月光终于完全消失在湖泊的边缘，穆磨磨鞋底，继续赶路。  
空气里弥漫着一种说不出的诡异气氛。  
啪嗒，轻轻一声，一个雨滴落在了穆的脸上。  
啪嗒，又一声。  
啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒……哗啦哗啦哗啦……  
雨点、雨声渐渐的密集起来，雨点连成雨线，雨线连成雨幕，雨幕在空中高高挂起，直垂地面，雨声就像号令千军万马的战鼓，醇厚的音色即刻润湿了耳膜，心，也跟着跳动得愈发有力起来。  
下雨了，而且是大雨。  
为了避免被淋成落汤鸡，穆开始在山路上飞奔。  
得找个避雨的地方，穆想。  
大雨笼罩下的穆的周围，完全是雾蒙蒙的一片，穆觉得自己好像走进了云里，团团水汽遮住他的视线，让他辨不清东南西北，同时密集的雨线好像变成了无数长枪，刁钻的贴着他的前胸后背插进脚下的泥土中，寸步不离的跟随，教他进退两难，渐渐的就阻滞了他的脚步。  
穆只好在头顶挥出一小片水晶墙勉强阻挡着雨滴，凭着直觉在山路上慢行。  
这时忽然无缘无故起了一阵风，倾盆而下的大雨仗着突如其来的风势结结实实的泼了穆一脸。  
……你是要把我留在这儿过夜是吧？穆一时兴起，对着面前的瓢泼大雨开起玩笑来。  
然而令穆大吃一惊的是，风竟即刻止住了，雨线复又垂直的落下。  
“呃……”穆于是决定把眼前这种貌似巧合的东西当作必然来对待，“但阁下也得提供一个避雨的地方么……”  
雨依旧垂直的落下，没有风迎面扑来，也没有雷劈头打来，那位被穆假想出来与之讨价还价的“人”，好像又凭空消失在了雨中，既没给穆变出一个防水帐篷，也没给穆送来标明突出崖壁或者废弃山洞或者悦来客栈的地图。  
穆只好无趣的继续自己一人在雨中摸索着前进。山路越来越不好走，穆开始觉得自己走入了一条南辕北辙的可怖歧途，路面越来越窄，越走越陡，敏捷轻巧如他，也只能用手扶着旁边的岩石一步一步往前挪，直觉告诉他，他的另一边就是万丈深渊。  
扶住岩石的手丝毫不敢放松，慢慢的，穆的指甲缝里就塞满了雨、雪和土和成的新鲜泥巴，盈足的雨水顺着他抬高的手臂流入胳肢窝，冷得他直犯嘀咕。  
“真没有避雨的地方么？”穆出声问。  
话音刚落，他的手就摸了个空。  
穆机警的停下脚步——果然有戏，一股微微凝滞的暖气流正从他的左手边缓慢的溢出来，与右手边的潮湿冷冽形成鲜明的对比，是一种极其幽深而曲折的味道。  
空穴来风，左手边正是一个山洞。  
山洞里面出人意料的相当干燥，穆燃起小宇宙把衣服烤干，然后随便找了个地方躺下。不一会儿他就半睡半醒了，困意像先前天上的乌云一样铺天盖地的朝他涌来，但他却没办法像往常一样顺利的到周公那儿签到。  
山洞里面静得出奇，完全听不见外面的雨声。穆耳膜发胀，几乎听得见自己血液循环和骨关节摩擦的响动。  
依旧活跃的敏锐感官使他觉察到山洞里的一种凝重气氛，而那种气氛并不是弥漫在整个山洞里的，它是浓缩的，线状的，就好像有一双看不见的手将散落四处的无数羊毛捻成了一根结实的绳子，然后神不知鬼不觉的系到他的身上，牵动着他的神经，使他紧张，使他不知所措……  
这种无可名状的东西就像是……像是……  
一种视线！穆忽然醒觉，翻身坐起，顿时睡意全无，可是身体却忽然间变得沉甸甸的，体力像被抽走了七分，兼且浑身发热，好像整个人泡在温泉里似的。  
山洞里忽然亮了起来，像是有谁一下子点着了几十盏灯，从他的身边一直点到山洞里看不见的深处，穆到这时才看清原来他避雨的山洞并不是浅浅挖就的。  
就在这时，山洞里的光线陡然增强了十倍不止，同时胸闷、眩晕、耳鸣、头痛排山倒海的朝穆压过来，仿佛一场大病忽然降临到他身上似的。  
亮光持续了一会儿才渐渐的减弱到能基本看清洞内岩壁的程度。一阵金星直冒后，穆看到他的面前站着一位衣着古怪的神人：  
他身材魁梧，穿绣有繁杂花纹的黑色大袍，背后箭袋里插着九支碧秀金箭，脚登少见的鹿皮藏靴，右手按一把镶满珠宝的弯刀，左手持一张简约却流畅的上等好弓，他蓄长发，黑而韧的头发编成一根又粗又长的辫子盘到头顶，由青铜打造的头冠装饰，他皮肤青色，颧骨突出，鼻梁坚毅挺直，嘴唇敦厚，八字胡须干脆利落，笔直上挑的眉毛下，一双丹凤眼不时的闪现出睿智的光芒，似藏非藏，亦文亦武。  
穆不禁对他的相貌心生赞叹，虽然他对这一连串发生的他丝毫没有把握控制的怪事感到十分郁闷。  
“哈哈哈哈，可让我找到你了，你让我好找啊。”神人卸下良弓金箭，在穆面前盘腿坐下，笑着说，一点敌意也没有，反而摆出一副想套近乎的样子。  
浑身的力气好像全被抽干了，穆站都站不起来，无可奈何只好瞪着他，一言不发。  
“你别紧张嘛，我还以为你会喜欢我这个样子的，我不过多加了两撇胡须而已。”神人说着就把自己的胡子变没了，“你看这样是不是更好？”  
穆差点没被吓得口吐白沫：那位神人胡子变没后的样子，跟自己的就像是同一个模子刻出来的。现在，他面前站着一个衣着古怪的穆，一个黑发的穆，一个青肤的穆，一个从异界走出的穆。  
蹊跷的事情大抵是从刚刚的那场大雨就开始的，先是突如其来的乌云，然后是倾盆而下的大雨，再来是模糊一片辨不清东南西北的山路，接着就是那阵无视水晶墙的存在把雨水吹得打横走泼了他满头满脸的妖风，而它在自己作出了避雨的决定后就好像高兴得不得了于是消失得无影无踪也许是回去通风报信，最后就是这个“适时”出现在他左手边的使他体力尽失的神秘山洞了……  
冷静与理智渐渐回到穆的脑子里，反正什么事也做不了，那就舍命奉陪吧：  
“您有没有发觉您的长相……”  
“对，我觉得以这个样子出现在你面前你可能比较不害怕，你们总是喜欢和自己长得差不多的人。”神人掸掸衣袍上的灰尘说。  
“您还是把胡子安回去吧，差不多就行，别一模一样的。”穆无力的说。  
那神人还真听话的又把胡子变回来了：“听你的，我迟到了，是我的错，满足你的要求是应该的。”  
看来他有求于我的，穆心想，这就怪了，他一个神人还有什么做不到的呢？想着想着，一种不祥的预感打心底鬼火似的升腾起来，把他背上的热度冷掉了大半。  
“你叫什么名字？”那神人解下腰间的佩刀放在他与穆之间，问道。  
“穆。”  
“就一个字？”神人问。  
“对。”  
“好的，穆。”神人一挥手，头顶的空间里就“哗”的一声撕裂开一道口子，一匹青色的骏马驮着一个巨大的包袱嘶鸣着钻了出来，打了一连串的吐噜后就呼呼生风的站在神人的旁边。  
穆仰着头看得目瞪口呆。  
“还愣着干什么，快来帮我呀，这么多东西呢。”神人站起身，开始解马背上捆包袱的绳索，语气里隐约有些怪罪。  
穆只好勉勉强强凝聚起仅剩的一点体力慢慢站起来，依照神人的指示帮他卸下了包袱。捆包袱的绳索握在手中感到厚实而沉重，并有一股神奇的热度，穆好奇的拿起来端详，发现上面有非常复杂的图腾一样的东西加持，看来也是一样奇物。  
“啊，把绳子还给我吧，拿太久你会没命的。”神人说。  
“没命？”  
“呃……我刚刚用它捆过一条龙的，绳子接触过它的鳞片，你沾了会得龙病的！”神人见穆没反应，就自己动手拿了回去，手脚利索的折叠后插回腰间。  
“外面那场大雨就是你绑架龙神布下的？”穆额头上爆出一条青筋。  
“是的，否则你现在就不会在这个山洞里了，我就见不到你了，哦那条龙我已经放走了，没敢伤它分毫——你倒是快过来呀，包袱里面的东西太多了，你得帮我一本本的清出来，看你的骨相也该有十九二十岁了，要是你小个十岁八岁我肯定是自己来的，可是现在你已经二十岁了。”神人丝毫没有感觉到穆的怒气，反而责怪起他来。  
这位神人大抵觉得自己因为“迟到”而“亏欠”穆的已经在“复原八字胡须”那件事上还清了。  
穆无力的叹息，除了圣域的事务，他还真没在其他什么事情上拒绝过人，怒气也常常是不浇自灭的，其它时候倒还觉得无所谓，但在被委托做他不情愿做的事情时就真切的对自己的性格感到郁闷无比：  
“好吧好吧好吧，看在东西这么多的份上……”  
穆顶着沉重无比的脑袋蹲了下去，一股檀香味随即扑鼻而来，他微微定了定神，才看清包袱里面全是书，而且全是藏文草书，他拿起一本看：  
《第一十三回 为救梅萨雄狮出征 眷恋大王珠牡痴迷》。  
什么东西？有点眼熟。穆又拿起一本看：  
《第二十回 荡敌寇英雄诛群妖 踏魔窟岭王戮萨丹》。  
还是不明白，貌似神话故事？于是又抄起几本看：  
《第五十六回 穆军似雪猪守孤城岭兵如猛虎破敌堡》、《第十一回 赛马途中屡降妖魔金座前面再论英雄》、《第三回 推巴噶发愿降尘世莲花生设计选龙女》、《第四回 神子诞生花岭噶布晁通设计陷害觉如》、《第六十六回 托后事扎拉继王位携王妃雄狮返天界》。  
……莫非是格萨尔王全传？！  
这时，又一阵眩晕向穆袭来，他的血液开始发烫，眼睛开始灼热，他的视线开始模糊、晃动，在他的眼里，书上那些俊逸潇洒的文字忽然像拥有了生命一般灵动，它们那拖得长长的尾巴，仿佛卓玛臂间舞动的彩带，挟裹着风中含笑的史诗旋律自由翱翔于字里行间，又仿佛武士手中紧握的神剑，将遮住遥远时空的层层帷幔一一挑开尽情的述说尘封历史的悲欢离合。  
字里行间突然出现了一股意念，以千钧的力量压迫着他的太阳穴，仿佛要他马上记下他所看到的听到的感到的：  
…………  
“即使有那么一天，飞奔的野马变成枯木，洁白的羊群变成石头，雪山消失的无影无踪，大江大河不再流淌，天上的星星不再闪烁，灿烂的太阳失去光辉，雄师大王格萨尔的故事，也会世代相传……”  
…………  
穆感到自己的头脑快要炸裂开了，他猛的合上书本，用力甩了甩头迫使自己勉强清醒。  
神人还在埋头整理，完全没有觉察到穆的异样。  
穆摸了摸厚实的纸张，感觉微微的发潮，心里便有了一个猜测，他四下环顾，最后看中了一大块平整干净的地方，指着说：  
“就这吧。”  
“嗯，好，好，我也觉得这块地方不错。”神人微笑点头。  
“那么，我们把书搬过去吧。”穆终于重重的舒了一口气。  
“好的。”  
穆头晕得厉害，干脆不站起来了，他膝行着把书搬到刚才选中的地方，一本一本的摊开，不一会就铺上了十几本，山洞里有风吹过，抚过纸张时发出“哗哗”的轻响，像极了小溪流动的声音。  
果真是一块上好的“晒经石”，穆想。  
“啊呀你把它们放到上面去干什么？”神人走过来不解的问道。  
“嗯？不是要晾干吗？”穆心里又隐约的升起更加不祥的预感，除了晾书，还有什么别的事情需要在这个地方做的？  
“不对不对，”神人把头摇得像拨浪鼓，豪气的眉毛拧成一团，“唉，早知道在你进洞时就把你彻底弄晕，不过那样违背我的原则，近几千年接触的全是孩子，不像你，孩子都是比较听话的，但我还是很喜欢和像你这样二十多岁的小伙子交谈的，好了，废话我也不多说了，现在你躺到那儿去吧。”  
——？——！？  
“躺到那儿干什么？！”穆差点没跳起来，一激动头又疼得厉害。  
“然后把衣服脱掉。”神人丝毫不理会穆的反应，转身拿起方才卸下的弯刀“嗖”一声拔出，锐利的寒光霎时照得穆两眼昏花。  
事情大大的不妙。“等等等等等，你等等，”穆拼了命提起一口气“嗖”一下站了起来，“这到底是怎么一回事？！”  
“……这样还站得起来……真是惊人的体力……”神人低低的发出一声惊呼。  
良久。  
“好吧好吧……”他收刀入鞘，神色十分凝重，“我破例在‘神授’之前告诉你……我叫旦玛赤吉桑珠，是格萨尔大王的大臣……”他顿了顿，“奉命来寻找有能力传承格萨尔大王的英雄事迹的人……”  
神人的话还没说完，穆就明白了八九分：  
神人选中了他作为格萨尔王传的传承者，他刚才是要运用神力剖开他的肚腹将那一百二十多部长达两千多万字的史诗放入他的身体，好使他牢记每一个人物每一个细节甚至每一个音符，然后令他有能力穷其一生为下界四方说唱格萨尔大王的英雄事迹……  
穆摇摇头，叹了口气，一屁股坐到地上：  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”神人沉下脸，“我那么迟才找到你，你虽然已经不是一个孩子，但你的身体和灵魂都还那么洁净，你很聪慧，又很负责任，你是再合适不过的人选，你为什么要拒绝呢？”  
“我……”穆一时语塞。  
“来，你看。”神人摸摸胡子，将手轻轻一挥，穆的眼前就出现了幻象：  
他看到了很多个他，青年的他，中年的他，老年的他，神彩奕奕的他，谈笑风生的他，悲伤啜泣的他，形容枯槁的他，兴高采烈的他，黯然伤魂的他，在晨曦微露的八廓街，在人来人往的布达拉宫广场，在夕照融融的罗布林卡，在春寒料峭的东藏边巴寺，在庄严雄伟的人民大会堂，他或捋佛珠，或戴面具，或执法器，时而盘腿端坐，时而起身舞蹈，他血液沸腾，双眸闪亮，双唇一开一合间，滔滔的诗句犹如银色的雅鲁赞布江一样奔腾不息，他张开双臂，一手触摸着过往斑驳的宫墙，一手牵引着现世吉祥的歌谣，千年的风烟化作清朗的音符旋律在唇边流转，岁月的光辉沉淀为灵魂的至善在云端守望……  
……是虚？是实？只一瞬间，喜怒哀乐在他面前以全新的顺序排列组合，穆就仿佛已经走过了一个全新的漫长的人生，那个人生确实是颇有些诱惑力的……它激烈却又恬静，崇高却又平凡，两千多万字的壮丽诗篇不仅会令他成为一个受人爱戴的艺术大家，还将为他的灵魂构筑一个近在咫尺的、可以时时触摸的灵霄宝殿，他忙碌时可使别人血液沸腾，双眸闪亮，他休息时可使自己俯视硝烟，运筹帷幄……  
可是……  
“我不需要这种生活……我另有我的生存方式。”他说。  
“说唱艺人的天灵盖上印有格萨尔大王神马的蹄印，右手的无名指是敬神的指头，百鬼见之不敢近身，灾祸见之无不消弭……”神人继续说着。  
“我知道，但我确实不能接受。”穆打断他的话。  
“为什么？”神人脸上的笑容消失了，有些生气，“做一个说唱艺人有什么不好吗？并不是叫你无时不刻的说唱，你平时照样读你的书，干你的事业，娶你的妻，生你的孩子，过你的生活，最后在格萨尔大王的庇佑下无疾而终，这又有什么不好的？”  
“我说了，我另有我的生存方式。”  
“不行，”神人“唰”一声拔出弯刀抵住穆的额头，“你对万事有选择的权利，但惟独在这件事情上 没有，你有洁净的身体和灵魂、美好的嗓音、聪慧的头脑、坚强的意志，你是格萨尔大王选中的人，你一定要答应。”  
“一百二十多部两千多万字对我来说太多了，我唱不完！”穆说。  
“我说过，格萨尔大王会庇佑你无疾而终的，你可能活到九十岁，一百岁，即使唱不完也过了大半！”神人感到自己的威严受到了挑战，怒意霎时升腾，沿着刀柄刀锋，最后到达刀尖。  
穆的额头流出了鲜血。  
穆不知道该怎么说才能表达出自己心中的那个神人做梦也不会料到的核心思想，他把嘴巴张了又合，合了又张，良久，才磕磕绊绊的说：  
“好好好，您先别生气……把刀放下，我们好好谈谈，谈完了您再做定夺，反正我逃不出您的手掌心……”  
话刚说完，穆就羞愧得无地自容，这一招缓兵之计在他看来用得实在是惨不忍闻，是面对一个有怒意却没敌意的人他实在紧张不起来，还是……他潜意识里已经对对方的性格有了相当的把握进而有了必胜的信心呢？  
抵住额头的刀微微松动，计策起效之快也是穆始料不及的。  
“好，”神人把刀收了回去，“你说吧，反正我已经很久没跟人说过话了，反正你逃不出我的手掌心。”  
神人面对着穆盘腿坐下，把刀放回地上。  
穆松了口气，身体一松懈下去，头晕眼花耳鸣又涌了回来，定了定神后，他开始艰涩的组织语言：  
“嗯……假如有一天……出现了一件需要我去牺牲的事情那……那怎么办？”穆差点没咬到舌头，又大又空的大义凛然的话已经很久很久没从他嘴里面说出来了，有点不习惯。  
把“牺牲”挂在嘴边还真虚伪……但是……大归大空归空……关键是能否表达自己心底的那层意思好说服他……  
“我都说过了，格萨尔大王会庇佑你无疾而终的！”听到穆绕圈子说话，神人愠色顿起。  
“如果我不牺牲那件事就无法达成那……那怎么办？”  
“这……”神人脸上闪过一丝诧异，盖住了先前的愠色，“怎会有那种事情的？有什么事情是非你不可的？”  
“你不也四处奔走寻找格萨尔史诗的传承人嘛……传承这件事不也是非你不可？你不也做出牺牲了吗？”穆说。  
“是的，那件事确实只有我做得来，但是我同时还做着别的事情，又不是分分秒秒都在奔走，你当了说唱艺人不也一样，也不是分分秒秒都在说唱。”听到穆用上了闲谈的语气，神人的怒气渐渐消融了。  
“那您不‘奔走’时都在干点什么？”穆偷偷用眼角的余光瞟了瞟那匹青色的骏马，骏马那青色的如绸缎般光滑的身躯上确实是满布着白色的盐粒，之前他虽然视线模糊，但并没有看错。  
“饮马、投宿、吃饭、问路……”  
顿时，穆的心情明朗起来：  
“您不也牺牲了自己很多时间么？饮马、投宿、吃饭、问路，那也不是生活的全部……”  
“那是我的职责，我的职责需要我牺牲自己的时间去完成，辛苦一点无所谓。”神人说。  
“那我也有我的职责呀，我的职责也需要我牺牲自己的时间去完成，就像您一样忙得除了奔波、饮马、投宿、吃饭、问路，就再也没有闲暇干其他的事情，您牺牲了自己的时间去完成找寻传承人的任务，但如果到头来找上了一个像您一样忙得只剩下饮马、投宿、吃饭、问路这样的休息的人，即使他长命百岁，您千里迢迢带来的书籍岂不也是浪费了？”  
“这……”神人被说中心事，一时语塞。  
“您……从哪里来……？”穆小心翼翼的问，主动权竟是如此的唾手可得。  
神人指了指天上。  
“您找到这儿来花了多长时间？”  
“一百三十年。”  
“一百三十年啊……”  
一百三十年来除了奔波，就只有饮马、投宿、吃饭、问路么？从天空到大地，那是怎样一段遥远而艰辛的路途？  
可偏偏找上和他同病相怜的人。  
可他爱这种病，他也爱这种病，他们都已经习惯了这种病，这种病痛楚，却甘美且充实，他们，一个从遥远深邃的星空中带来英雄的壮美诗篇立志将神的歌谣洒遍下界四方，一个从褐发灰眸的女神膝下继承惊人的武艺和智慧发誓守护世间的安定和幸福。  
只不过一个在传承神话，一个在创造神话，两条相交却又平行的线。  
他能明白我的苦衷么？  
穆看着神人，神人看着穆，良久。  
“我明白了，你走吧，”神人把弯刀别回腰间，背上箭袋，提上良弓，“我看得出，你没有撒谎，你走吧，我不强求你了，我另外找人就是了。”  
“您……”虽然得到了自己梦寐以求的回答，但穆总觉得这来得也太容易了些，是自己变得复杂多疑，还是他故乡的神灵原本就是如此的单纯？  
“走吧，”神人拍拍穆的肩膀，然后走到垒得整整齐齐的书堆旁，重新把它们拣进包袱，“出了山洞你的体力就可以恢复了。”  
“很抱歉……”  
“傻小子，我是心疼我的书多一点，马儿走了那么远的路将它们驮来，我怎能将它们交给一个和我一样忙得只剩下饮马、投宿、吃饭、问路的人呢？”神人把包袱扎好放到马背上，从腰间拿出绳子“呼”的一下捆得严实，“我另外找人就是了，我还是找孩子吧，人哪，一长大就难对付了。”  
“那么……就告辞了。”穆运足一口气，顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋站起身，踉踉跄跄的往洞口走去。  
仅仅十米的距离，在穆看来却是长之又长。洞口处竟出奇的亮，好像外面并不是大雨瓢泼的夜晚，而是刚刚从睡梦中醒来的人的眼中艳阳高照的夏日似的。  
穆的眼睛一阵刺痛，头也愈发的疼痛起来，几乎到了他难以忍受的地步：  
“即使有那么一天，飞奔的野马变成枯木，洁白的羊群变成石头，雪山消失的无影无踪，大江大河不再流淌，天上的星星不再闪烁，灿烂的太阳失去光辉，雄师大王格萨尔的故事，也会世代相传……”  
“即使……”  
“即使即使即使……”  
“即使即使即使即使……”  
“即使即使即使即使即使……”  
“即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使即使………………”  
“即使！！”  
“即使！！即使！！……”  
“…………！！”  
穆头痛得跪到了地上。  
这时，神人急促的脚步声自穆背后传来：  
“你这个傻瓜！你竟翻了那些书！现在它们缠上你了！”神人惊呼着拔出刀挡在他的身后，“迟钝鬼！！还不快逃——！？”  
穆点点头，强忍住剧烈的头痛，暗暗的蓄足仅剩的一点小宇宙，燃烧，爆发，然后向着洞口那团最刺目的光亮奋力的一扑——  
…………  
………………  
……………………  
…………………………  
头还是疼得厉害……但是似乎……没有之前那么剧烈了……也没有……什么莫名其妙的诗句钻进我的脑海了……  
呼呼呼……舒服啊……  
“啊，他醒过来了！！”  
谁……？是贵鬼吗？  
“醒过来了！！”  
“醒过来了！？”  
“没事了？”  
缓缓睁开胀痛的眼睛，穆看见了他再熟悉不过的那个天花板，晨曦正好照在他的鼻子上，让他感觉微微的发痒。  
耳朵里还在嗡嗡作响，穆听不清周围到底有多少人。  
“喂，穆先生？穆先生，你没事吧？”有人在轻轻的推他。  
穆揉揉眼睛，一个黑发的青年白着一张脸，正满心焦躁的望着他。  
“紫龙？”穆动了动手指头，发现体力已经恢复了七八成，于是慢慢的在床上坐起，“你怎么会在这儿？”  
“穆先生，你已经昏睡了三天三夜了，”一个褐发的少年急急凑了过来，把手搭在穆的额头上小心翼翼的探温度，“咦，怪了，烧全退了，你知道吗你竟然——”  
少年的话还没说完，另一双手伸过来紧紧捂住了他的嘴巴，直憋得他脸上红一块白一块的：  
“人家刚醒过来，你就在这里叽叽喳喳的，还不把人家吓死。”  
那是一个金发的青年。  
“冰河……我……我怎么了……”穆努力的回想，雨夜之前的记忆，竟是一片空白。  
“穆先生——！！”贵鬼不知什么时候出现了，一下扑到穆的怀里放声大哭。  
“贵鬼……我没事了。”穆轻轻的拍着贵鬼的后背，任贵鬼的眼泪沾湿他的前襟。  
“穆先生，是这样的，三天前的晚上，贵鬼突然跑到日本找我们，说你上了趟山回来之后就不对劲，发高烧，昏睡，还说了许多胡话，我们害怕，就过来看看，”一个绿头发的清秀少年端了一杯水走到床前说，“你真的把我们吓得……还好，你没事了。”  
“谢谢大家……让大家为我担心……”穆接过水，顿觉口干舌燥，仰头一饮而尽，“我也不知道我到底怎么了，我……怎么了……？”  
“穆先生……”黑发的青年神色凝重的在床边坐下，“冰河用了十袋冰块才帮你退了烧，而我们为了防止你咬到舌头……已经撬断了五只汤勺。”  
“真是好险，”褐发的少年擦擦汗，也坐到床沿，“你是不是遇上了什么不好的事情？”  
“我……做了一个很长很怪的梦……”穆说。  
“什么梦？”黑发的青年和褐发的少年异口同声的问。  
一个差点导致在现实中和你们分别的梦，穆在心里暗暗的说。  
他忽然感慨万分，他知道那是一个真实的、将对现实中的自己施加重大影响的梦，如果他答应旦玛赤吉桑珠的请求，那么此刻的他，是不是已经变成了另外一个穆？旦玛赤吉桑珠许他一生平安，无祸无灾，最后无疾而终，是不是就意味着他会无声无息的从战场中——甚至圣斗士世界中消失，从此作为一位几乎人人熟悉而又陌生的伟大的说唱艺人，存在于一个对他来说是完全崭新的一个世界过着一种完全崭新的生活呢？那么醒过来的他这时还会躺在这儿吗？还能看到星矢、紫龙、冰河、阿瞬和贵鬼吗？如果不是，那真是可怕，是他们彻底忘了世界上曾经存在过一个名叫“穆”的圣斗士，还是只是我神秘失踪了呢？如果是前者，那么将来又是由谁去履行白羊座的职责呢？如果是这样，那不就是另外一个世界了？那么在那个“白羊座不是穆”的世界里，星矢还是原来的星矢，紫龙还是原来的紫龙吗？贵鬼又是谁的附加呢？是那个世界还没被创造出来，还是它早已存在冥冥之中一个遥远的彼端等待他去涉足，或者永远等不到，或者现在已经成为“他存在其中的现实”？如果是后者，那么他应该把自己看作一个卑劣的逃避者，还是一个光荣的“被格萨尔王选中的传承者”？他会记得自己在当说唱艺人之前是一位圣斗士吗？如果记得，那么此后平凡漫长的说唱生涯中紧紧追随他直到他无疾而终的，是懊悔，还是庆幸？如果不记得，那么他除了格萨尔王传还剩下什么？他会时时若有所思却头脑一片空白吗？到他年老体迈的时候他会常常拉着小孩子到他膝前坐下告诉他们说自己除了格萨尔王传还会另外一部同样壮美的诗篇但在孩子的追问下却一句话也说不出来吗？……  
真是不可想象！！  
正因为不可想象所以他恐惧，他无法想象自己在彼方那个抛弃了同伴的世界将如何自处，无法知道自己在承担起另一种职责的同时应当如何面对先前那副不得不卸下的同等重要的担子……  
我不是习惯了担负，我只是不愿意偏离自己的轨道，旦玛赤吉桑珠，对不起了……  
“……看来是个很可怕的噩梦，不过，现在梦醒了，没事了——穆先生，这次来的不只我们几个哦，”褐发少年拍拍穆的肩膀，刮刮鼻子，把身体往旁边挪了挪，“这位小姐一直念叨着要来看看传说中的会修圣衣的穆先生，所以我们就顺道把她带来了。”  
谁？  
“星矢，你就少说两句，究竟是谁带谁还不知道呢，”金发青年笑着说，“不过看在你把N个氧气包扛上山的份上，我暂时把嘴闭上。”  
心中升腾起一股无可名状的暖意，穆忐忑不安的抬眼——  
视线越过褐发少年的肩膀，他看到一个满眼焦虑的紫发少女，正脚步急促的朝他走来。  
他拒绝旦玛赤吉桑珠的最重要的理由，此刻，就在他的眼前。  
忽然，穆的耳朵又嗡嗡作响，旦玛赤吉桑珠洪亮的声音从遥远的虚空传到他耳畔：  
“穆，你现在要反悔，还来得及的。”  
“不，旦玛赤吉桑珠，我不会改变主意的，我的天灵盖容不下格萨尔大王的马蹄印，因为上面早已留下了雅典娜的指纹。”  
“顶礼无边世界的救主前，西方极乐世界怙主光不变。你的悲心无偏袒，不净的轮回也照见。穆，你自求多福吧。”  
瞬时，穆的耳鸣消失了，体力源源不绝的流回他的体内。  
然后他就看到，羞涩的紫发少女拿掉一直戴着的氧气面罩走到他的床边，有些拘谨的施了一个九十度日式鞠躬礼：  
“您好，穆先生，我叫城户纱织。”


End file.
